Overall, we have continued to accrue considerable numbers of patients on this protocol: the focus this year has been on obtaining biopsies as delineated in the original protocol for thymidine replacement. The results have been variable, bid no toxicity was encountered in biopsy of these patients. A publication of these biopsies with discussion of thymidine quantitative replacement (as opposed to just labeling which we also have obtained) Is planned this year. We continue to control a majority of unrespectable sarcomas, many of whom now have received prior chemotherapy, for whom there is no practical option. Two publications relating to the sarcomas have been submitted within the last two months, but will not be counted here as we have not heard whether or not they have been accepted for publication.